


Хтонь в тумане

by Liya_Keval



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liya_Keval/pseuds/Liya_Keval
Summary: Занимательная пищевая цепочка с нашим объектом на спецквесте SCP-3850 — трупом индейца, плавающим в озере лицом вниз.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), ФБ Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Хтонь в тумане

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демонов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3850)
> 
> Осторожно! Неаутентичный костюм индейца, ибо мой опыт в их одежде ограничивается гуглом и Джеймсом Фенимором Купером. Если вы горите праведным гневом указать несоответствие, я с радостью выслушаю вас.

[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/40/LHSHNZqL_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 22.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
